


Nagito’s Morning(wood) Part 1

by PrincessPikachu2000



Series: Nagito’s Fanservice [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, F/M, Friendship, Morning Cuddles, Reader-Chan is to nice for her own good, awkward dorks, introvert reader, mentions of anxiety and panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPikachu2000/pseuds/PrincessPikachu2000
Summary: After some unfortunate luck, Nagito spends the night with you in your dorm and gets an unwelcome guest when he wakes up.





	Nagito’s Morning(wood) Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to Nagito’s ass where he and Reader-Chan aren’t together yet. Just friends.I mean,that’s how most good relationships start right?

It was an average Friday night at Hopes Peak Academy. Classes were over for the weekend,people were making plans,partying, socializing and having a good time,but not you. Oh no.You had different plans for this weekend.

It was around 7 when you rushed inside,just in time as the rain began to pour outside. Your clothes and the pizza box you were holding were slightly wet,but it was no big deal.You sighed softly and walked happily down the hall. You were so looking forward to the weekend. You were gonna go to your dorm,wear pajamas for the next three days,binge watch all your favorite shows and movies and eat nothing but take out until Monday.It sounded like absolute heaven.

“Oh! ___! Hey!” You turned around to find Kaede approaching you along with Ibuki. You smiled politely at the two before facing them properly.

“Hey Kaede,Ibuki.What’s up?”

“Togomi is inviting everyone to a party at one of his fancy penthouses and Ibuki and I are gonna perform there.We were wondering if you’d like to come.” The pianist replied.

You sighed internally before replying,”Sorry you two.I have plans this weekend.” Ibuki put her hands on her hips before eyeing you,annoyed.

“Let Ibuki guess, you’re gonna lay on your bed like a lazy couch potato the whole weekend while picking crumbs off your bra?” She stated bluntly. You laughed nervously at her reply.

“Come on, ___.You should go out and mingle with your classmates sometime!Go out and see the world and the people.” Kaede explained.

“Oh don’t worry I go out and mingle with people.I do it everyday...against my will...” 

It wasn’t that you hated people...okay maybe a little, but going out and partying till the sun rose wasn’t really your thing and mingling with a bunch of strangers just sounded like a panic attack waiting to happen. 

“Sorry.Maybe one day i’ll Come out of my shell.But it sure ain’t today.” With that,you walked away before hearing Ibuki mutter to Kaede,”Ibuki told you she wouldn’t come.” This time,you let out a long sigh and made your way up the stair to your dorm.

~

You had to admit,hearing Ibuki say that did hurt a little, but getting together in big groups of people you don’t know makes you all anxious and nervous. Not to mention that the thought of going out sounded really unappealing. Even if you did go,all you’d more than likely do is sip punch and eat food all night.Why go out and do that while you can do it in the safety of your dorm? 

You smiled and nodded to yourself as you marched down the hall.You didn’t need to go out to have fun. You could do that all by yourself.Just you,your pizza and tv. 

You paused slightly, as you watched Naegi and Kirigiri stroll down the hall,fingers lightly brushing against each other as they made their way around the corner. You frowned briskly and huffed a breath of slight frustration. Well,perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to have some company every once in a while. Eating pizza by yourself every weekend has been getting kind of lonely lately. However, there weren’t much classmates you’re super close to to invite to your dorm and most of them had more than likely left to go to the party. You sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night and dug around for your key in your pocket.

Two doors down, You see a young man,soaked from head to toe, shuffle his way to his own dorm,his shoes squeaking lightly each time he took a step. Despite being utterly drenched, he still had a smile on his face...at least you think.His shaggy white hair was covering most of his face.

You stopped what you were doing and watched him,intrigued.He looked familiar. Was he in one of your classes maybe? You couldn’t remember. The young man dug his dorm key out of his pocket and stuck it in the lock. You heard it click and stared in awe as the guy lightly tugged at the key.It didn’t budge. He stared at the lock,puzzled before jiggling it a little,turning the key left and right before putting his foot against the door and yanking on the key. 

After a few moments of this,you heard a SNAP sound. The white haired boy stared down at his broken key as the head is still stuck inside the lock. The hall way was silent aside from the raindrops dripping onto the floor,forming a puddle around the poor guy. After a few moments, the guy chuckled weakly and brushed a hand through his hair,revealing his light,silver eyes and his oh so familiar smile. 

“Man,I have the worst luck.” He muttered,his smile never faltering.

It was the. You realized it was your classmate from home ec. He was Nagito Komaeda, The Ultimate Lucky student. Yes, you remembered him clearly now. In home ec, you were all learning how to do basic cooking when Nagito got covered in flour,set the oven on fire,got his hair singed and got scolded by Teruteru big time for ruining his food all while smiling. It baffled you as to how someone who had such bad luck could just go along with it with such a big smile. You paused for a moment before remembering an old quote you found on the internet: “The ones who smile the most tend to be the most lonely.” 

While Nagito socialized with a lot of people and seemed to have a lot of friends, he always seemed to be alone. He typically hung out in quiet places such as the library or the park not far from the school,reading a book or something. He probably doesn’t like hanging out in big groups,just like you. 

A small smile came to your face as you made your way over to the poor,soaked student,shyly poking his shoulder to get his attention. He blinked in surprise and glanced towards you before facing you.

“Hey,Nagito right?I’m ____.I’m in your home ec. class. I just wanted to come see if you’re okay.” You said sheepishly.

The lucky student gave you a friendly smile before rubbing the back of his head.” Ah yeah!I’m alright!Dont worry about me.This happens all the time. I’ll just get Monokuma or Monomi to fix the lock. You should go along to Togomi’s party.This May take a while.He said and looked towards the door. You shifted slightly.You didn’t know Nagito that well so you couldn’t help but feel awkward from this situation but you were determined to make a new friend so if that meant having to fight your anxiety then god damnit you’ll do it.

You swallowed slightly before smiling up at him. “A-Actually,I was heading to my dorm to watch movies and eat pizza.Parties aren’t exactly my thing so..” You laughed awkwardly. Nagito chuckled softly. “They’re not exactly my thing either. I planned on staying in and finishing this book I was reading but uh..it seems like my luck had some other plans.”

You giggled lightly,before noticing that he was shivering from being cold and wet. You glanced up at him,giving him a warm smile. “Well Maybe your luck is beginning to turn.” The Lucky student gave you a puzzled look.

“ I was gonna watch a movie tonight.Perhaps you’d like to join me and help me eat this pizza? It wouldn’t be good for me to eat this by myself and I can get you some clean clothes to wear while yours dry.” I offered. Nagito stared at you with wide eyes.No one has ever been this kind to him before,yet here you were,a person that barely knew him,offering him food, shelter and clothes. He felt really grateful that someone so kind would want to help him but..

“You don’t have to do this...scum like me doesn’t deserve such kindness from a shining hope such as yourself.” He looked at the ground,his eyes losing his spark.He’s used to rejecting help from anyone but this made his chest sting for some reason.

Your Smile faltered a little before perking up a little, not ready to give up.You gently placed a hand on his shoulder,causing him to look at you. 

“I want to help you. Even though people like us like to distance ourselves from others,doesn’t mean we should always be alone. Please, come with me, I insist.It’ll be nice.” You beamed.

Nagito let out a soft sigh and placed a hand on his wet forehead. There’s no way he could say no to you now.Not with you looking at him like that.He let out a weak chuckle before smiling down at you.

“As long as you don’t mind-“

“Of course not!” You lightly took his hand and brought him over to your door and unlocked it. The dorm was rather messy with clothes lying on the floor, drawers filled to the brim with unfolded laundry and your bed all disheveled with blankets and stuffed animals,everywhere,making it look like some sort of nest. You laughed awkwardly before setting the pizza on the bed. 

“Sorry about the mess.I’ll clean some of it up.Just head to the bathroom and i’ll get you some clean clothes.” Nagito did as he was told and strolled into your bathroom. It was much cleaner and nicer than your room,thankfully.

You ran around the room in a huff,shoving your clothes back into your drawers or into the laundry bin before picking up a gender neutral t-shirt and some magenta colored jogging pants.They were kinda big on you so they should be able to fit Nagito. “Hopefully he doesn’t mind pink.” You thought before making your way to the bathroom.

“Hey Nagito, I could only find some pink jogging pants.I hope that’s okay with yo-“ You glanced up as Nagito peeled off his white shirt.His jeans and jacket were hanging off the bath tub,only leaving him in his grey boxers. 

His pale skin practically glistend against the light,especially with those water droplets dribbling down his skin. His chest and stomach were well toned and those collar bones were oh so beautiful. You watched in awe as the raindrops slid across his skin,all the way down to his v-line and into those loosely hung boxers.

Nagito’s face flushed slightly,noticing you staring. He couldn’t help but smile to himself though.He May be trash but he’s well aware of how attractive he is. “Ah,I don’t mind.Thank you for the clothes.” he replied before making his way over to you.

Your face turned dark red as he made his way over.You had a naked man in your dorm and you have no idea what to do. You clenched your eyes close in embarrassment before grabbing the door knob. “SORRY!!!” You yelled and slammed the door shut.

The pale boy stood there for a moment,puzzled before the door slowly cracked open and a hand slipped in, giving him his new clothes before slamming it shut again.

~

You collapsed onto the bed and curled up into an embarrassed red ball of hopelessness. You shamelessly checked out a guy you barely knew and got caught. Now what? Could you guys still be friends despite that? Would he be disgusted with you? The one time you actually reach out to someone you made a fool of yourself. 

You buried your face into one of your pillows and groaned loudly in frustration as you rolled back and forth on your bed. Why are you such a spaz?

A few moments later,you heard the bathroom door open and gentle foot steps approach you. You forced yourself to sit up and look at your guest. Nagito smiled sheepishly as he looked down at the pink jogging pants. “I’m not sure if this is my color but they’re really comfy.” 

You couldn’t help but giggle,your shoulders relaxing a little. You picked up the pizza box and patted the space beside you.”Nah they look great on you!You can pull it off better than I ever could.” You replied. 

The white haired boy laughed a little and took a seat next to you. The two of you talked for a little while before watching a movie together. It felt kind of nice having someone there with you for once and Nagito seemed to be having fun himself. Eventually, the movie ended and it was half past midnight. You stretched your arms over your head and yawned lightly.

“I had a lot of fun tonight ___. Thank you for helping me,even if you couldn’t have.” The lucky student spoke up before standing.

“It was nice having you over Nagito. Feel free to come visit me anytime.” You smiled. He nodded to you and pulled out his phone to call Monokuma about the lock. You stood up and stretched your back out before heading to the bathroom to brush your teeth.

~

After you got ready for the night,you found Nagito sitting on your bed,rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.He glanced up at you and sighed. “Monokuma is at Togomi’s party along with Monomi so they can “chaperone.”” 

Your face fell slightly at this poor man’s misfortune. You couldn’t let him sleep outside in the hallways. You smiled at him and gently patted his shoulder. “It’s okay.You can stay the night with me if you want.I’ll sleep on the floor and you can take my bed.” Nagito’s eyes widened as he shook his head.

“No, it’s fine.You did so much for me already.Allow me to take the floor.”

“No I insist. You’re my guest after all.” You argued.

“It’s fine.Really.You shouldn’t have to put yourself out of the way for such scum.” He replied stubbornly. You huffed slightly, and crossed your arms, annoyed. “Well, why don’t we both share the bed then?”

The two of stood there silently. Nagito’s eyes widen as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “Ah...are you sure? I really don’t mind sleeping on the floor.”

“No,no.Its Fine. Really.” You replied as your face burned red. Great,now you’re sharing a bed with a guy you barely knew. This is what you get for socializing for once. 

You quietly set up the bed and slipped in,sliding all the way over to leave room for your guest. The lucky student slowly slid in next to you,making sure to keep his distance. You could feel his body heat radiating off him,making you want to snuggle closer.You resisted though,not wanting to make things anymore awkward than it already was.

Nagito leaned over and turned off the light,shrouding your room to darkness. You could see the outline of your guest shift around slightly,trying to get comfortable.

“Nagito,are you okay?” You whispered. There was a short pause before you received an answer. “I’m fine...I’m just not used to sharing a bed with anyone.” He admitted. You smiled to yourself,starting to relax.

“It’s alright...I’ve never shared a bed with a guy before.” You heard him chuckled slightly. “Really?” 

“Really.” You answered. “Is that awkward?”

“Only if you think it is.” He replied.

You both laid there in a comfortable silence before you spoke up. “I don’t think it’s awkward as long as it’s you.” You mumbled honestly. Nagito let out another chuckle,this one more genuine than the last. He glanced over at you with a big smile on his face. “I’m glad you think that.” He replied.

~

The shining light from the sun crept through the window and into your dorm in the early hours of the morning. The rays of light filled the room before slowly cascading over your bed and onto your face,causing it to scrunch up. 

Your eyes fluttered opened as you loud out a soft yawn. Your face scrunched up at the bitter morning taste that lingered in your mouth,making you wish that you had some water. Aside from the awful taste,you slept rather well last night; better than usual,in fact. It was then that you realized that you were firmly pressed against something,or someone in that matter. 

Feeling rather puzzled, you lifted your head slightly only to see Nagito’s sleeping face above you. You shifted slightly, feeling a couple of thin arms wrapped around your torso firmly,keeping you pressed against the sleeping man’s chest. 

Your eyes widened,slightly mortified. Things just seriously escalated since you met this guy.You took a couple deep breaths,trying to keep your cool.The situation was beyond awkward but this was purely by accident.You or Nagito probably got cold in the middle of the night and subconsciously moved closer together.Yeah.Totally. 

Feeling a little better from the conclusion you made,you very carefully tried to wiggle out of his grasp,not wanting to wake him. As you carefully tried to untangle your feet from his, you felt your knee brush against something rather hard,like a bump, causing Nagito to squirm slightly.

You froze,confused, before moving your knee again,causing Nagito to whimper. You glanced at him only to find him still sleeping like a baby.You noticed though,that his cheeks had a faint pink tint to them. You turned your gaze down and lifted the blankets up.

“?!!!” You let out a loud gasp as your face became as hot as lava. There was a rather large bulge in the sweatpants you had lent to Nagito.It stood tall and proud and it even twitched a little as you slowly pulled your knee away. Your eyes were so wide you were almost worried that they’d pop out of your skull.You knee full well that you shouldn’t be staring but,you couldn’t seem to look away. You’ve never seen something like this in real life before and it just seemed...mind boggling to you. How was that suppose to fit inside- you mentally slapped yourself for thinking such dirty thoughts and took a deep breath.

Once more,you wiggled like a worm out of Nagito’s grasp,getting one hand free.You reached over,slowly lifting up one of his arms,before his arms seemed to come to life once more and pulled you back into him. You let out another small gasp as you felt something poke your stomach.It was warm,stiff,and it twitched slightly against you. Feeling madly overwhelmed,you let out a small shriek and roughly shoved the poor guy off the bed,causing him to collapse onto the floor with a hard “thud.”

“Ouch!” You heard him groan as you scrambled around on the bed,wrapping yourself in a blanket cocoon to hide your shame. 

Nagito slowly lifted himself up from the ground,rubbing his head before turning his gaze towards you. You stared intently,your face dark red and your body covered in the safety of your blanket. The guy smiles as if nothing’s wrong and greets you warmly.

“Good morning ___. Was I too close for comfort?” He asked. You opened your mouth to speak words but the only cams out was a bunch of flustered gibberish.The kind man chuckled lightly at your attempt.

“Sorry.As I said last night,I’m not quite used to sharing a bed with someone so don’t worry,I’m not mad at you or anything for pushing me off.I’ve over stayed my welcome anyways.” He said and stood up. You felt a pang of guilt I’m your chest as he stood up.

“Nagito...” you started before glancing down,causing you to squeal and cover your eyes. 

“Huh?” He gives you a puzzled look and followed your gaze,resting on his still rather stiff member.You slowly peeled through your hands,only to see Nagito instinctly cover up,using his hands as he started stuttering over his words.

“I-uh...um... heh heh...I think my clothes are dry now...I’m gonna go change...” Within a blink of an eye,he bolted towards the bathroom,leaving you alone in your blanket nest.

~

After some time, the bathroom door opened rather slowly,causing it to creak loudly before Nagito came into view;all dressed and a blushing mess. Refusing to make eye contact,you bolts for the door.

“Nagito Wait!” You called out. He freezes in place,his hand resting on the knob.He refuses to look at you as you approach him and rest a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey...” You cooed softly. Before you could say anything else,he cuts you off.  
“___,I’m...I’m sorry...I’m disgusting, human filth. You do all these nice things for me and I....I understand if you never want to see my face again...” He said solemnly. Feeling your heart break over his words, you embraced his back tightly,causing his muscles to tense up.

“Nagito,” you mumbled, “You’re not disgusting.Its Okay.I’m not mad at you.”

“How could you not be though?” 

“Because you’re my friend and you didn’t mean to.Its Fine.Besides...I’m kind of relieved that...I’m not the only one who’s awkward.” You admitted. Finally,he rotated his head slightly to look at you,his eyes gleaming with joy.

“You really mean that?” He asked?

“Every word of it.” You replied.

“____ you give me so much hope....thank you.” You beamed up at him and let of of him so you can give him a proper hug. Nagito gently took your arms and held them in place.

“Ah...you may not want to do that...I uh...um...” he coughed awkwardly and adverted his gaze. You glanced down to see his still present erection in his tight jeans.That probably wasn’t very comfortable. 

“Oh,Uh...Sorry..” you mumbled and pulled away,laughing awkwardly. Nagito joined in as well. You both stood there a while,just giggling out of awkwardness and nervousness before you let out a cough.

“So...same time next Friday?” You asked .

“Sounds fun.I’ll uh..I’ll see you later.” He waved before exiting through the door.

You closed the door behind him and let out a large sigh. Things are never a dull moment with Nagito,that’s for sure, but you were happy you finally had a friend you could relate to.

**Author's Note:**

> And it’s done! Sorry if it’s kind of crappy,I’m still working on my writing skills and the fact that I write in random chunks throughout the day probably doesn’t help.Tell my what you think? I’m making Nagito into a series! Give suggestions as to what I should make Nagito and Reader-Chan do next on their adventure through sexual tension.


End file.
